Long Slow Kisses
by Seylin
Summary: -SONGFIC- Tala is feeling unimportant now that Kai is working so much. When Kai finds this out he returns home to make Tala feel better. -SLASH-


**Seylin**: I don't own Beyblade, to poor for that. And I don't own the lyrics they belong to Jeff Bates or some company that he is through. This is SLASH so if you don't like turn around now. KaixTala is quickly becoming my fave pairing for Beyblade. Enjoy!

**o-o** scene changes

Italics – Tala's letter

Long Slow Kisses

Tala sighed as he watched from the window as Kai got into the limo already on his cell phone. He knew Kai was only working this hard to make sure he had everything he could ever want. But… what he really wanted was Kai to be home with him. Tala couldn't even remember the last time they had shared some alone time.

**o-o**

Kai pulled a folder out of his briefcase as he talked to a business associate on his cell. He was flipping through the papers when his hands stopped suddenly. There… in the middle of his case file was a letter… from Tala. There were spots that looked to be from tears.

'_Kai… I know you probably haven't noticed this but we have been pulled apart by how much you've been working. I know that you are doing this to give me everything and anything I could ever want and maybe to prove something to yourself and the rest of the world but what I want most… is to see you and get to know you again.' - Tala_

"No Tadashi. I have to go. Don't call me today. I'll call you," He said and hung up. He pushed the button that let him talk with the driver. "Akira, turn around. Take me home."

Akira lowered the window and looked back at him.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"You heard me. Now do it," Kai ordered. Akira nodded and turned the car around heading back to the house.

**o-o**

Tala sat in the kitchen nook, which looked out over part of the garden and part of the front yard sipping his tea and playing with his breakfast. Movement caught his attention and he looked up to see the limo returning. His first thought was that something was wrong, Kai never came back home unless something was seriously wrong. Jumping up he ran outside to meet the limo.

He opened the door as soon as the car came to a stop and watched as Kai stepped out.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" He questioned. Kai looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes Tala. Something is wrong," Kai replied. The phoenix held up the letter he had found in his case file for the other to see. Tala hung his head in shame. He hadn't really meant to leave that letter there. "Is all this true?" He nodded and was about to explain when two fingers came and lifted his head up by his chin. His blue eyes met red ones; he was shocked to see sadness in them.

"Kai…" He whispered but was silenced.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way and I'm going to make it up to you on one condition," Kai started. Tala stared at him unable to believe what he was hearing. "The next time you feel this way, you tell me face to face."

Smiling he agreed and threw his arms around Kai's neck. As soon as he let go Kai took his hand and pulled him back into the house.

**Hey baby, I guess you're wondering  
What I'm doing home so soon  
Naw, I ain't sick  
It's just, this morning when you told me  
You didn't feel like you were the most  
Important thing in my life anymore  
Well that broke my heart  
So I had to turn around and come back  
And tell you what I'm gonna do about it  
**

Kai pulled Tala up to their room, he never let go of his hand until they were in the room and the door was closed. Walking around he closed the curtains, making the room very dark since the curtains were heavy; he lit candles, which had been placed, all over the room. The soft flickering light gave it a very subdued glow; spicy scents filled the air giving the room a hazy feel.

Tala chuckled, Kai loved those candles. Almost as much as he hated phones. On their way up he had unplugged each one and now was unplugging the one beside the bed. He came over and sat on the bed. Kai joined him a moment later leaning back against the pillows that lined the headboard. Those red eyes stared at him telling him to come to his side without actual words.

Sighing happily Tala leaned onto Kai's chest as Kai's arms wrapped around him.

"This is nice," He whispered. Kai made a sound of agreement.

"When was the last time we did this?" Kai questioned. Tala thought a moment before answering.

"I believe it was my birthday… but that was only half a day," Tala replied. Kai tipped his head up and captured his lips with his own.

**I'm gonna light the bedroom candles  
Take the phone out of the wall  
We can lay around and talk for hours  
Or maybe we won't talk at all  
I'm gonna resurrect the love  
That slipped away from us  
And the man you've been missin'  
Startin' with some long, slow kisses**

Tala returned the kiss with all the passion he had been denied in the last few months. He chuckled as Kai trailed his fingers down his side. Kai pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being here Tala. But I'm gonna make it up to you," He whispered. Tala could feel his breathing start to go shallow in anticipation.

**I just wanna let you know how ashamed I am  
For making you feel that way  
Darlin', I'm so sorry  
I guess I've just been spendin'  
Too much time on making a living  
And way too little on making love  
But if you can just find it in your heart to forgive me  
Girl, I swear from this moment on  
You'll always know where you stand with me  
**

Kai kissed him deeply again before moving his lips down his jaw line, he would have gone further but Tala's shirt stopped him. He growled in annoyance and quickly undid the buttons; his lips went back to work on the newly exposed flesh.

Tala's back started to arch as his lover went lower. As much as he hated to he brought Kai back up and kissed his lips again. He had missed this way too much to just let it end quickly.

**I'm gonna light the bedroom candles  
Take the phone out of the wall  
We can lay around and talk for hours  
Or maybe we won't talk at all  
I'm gonna resurrect the love  
That slipped away from us  
And the man you've been missin'  
Startin' with some long, slow kisses**

Kai smiled as he stared at his sleeping lover. He had never realized until today just how much both he and Tala had been missing each other, but now that he knew he vowed to never let them get that far apart again.

He lowered his lips to Tala's in a heated kiss that woke Tala briefly but then Kai pulled back and watched as he fell asleep again. Sparing one last kiss to Tala's forehead he snuggled down himself with his arms wrapped around Tala, quickly falling asleep.

**'Cause what really matters most  
Is you and me this close  
Feeling no distance  
Sharing some long, slow kisses  
Sharing some long, slow kisses **


End file.
